


Desideration

by audrey_cooper



Series: Calliope [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Surveillance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hidden video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey_cooper/pseuds/audrey_cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different brand of entertainment. You do need to read Calliope first -- this is a sequel.</p>
<p>Spoilers: Nope.</p>
<p>Originally posted July, 1998</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desideration

Humidity.

Heat. Moisture.

Simple concept.

On the tape, sweat is beading up on his chest, sliding down his sides.

It's hot. Sexy.

The Diet Coke guy has nothing on Mulder.

I pause the tape, before we get into dangerous territory.

***************

"Talk to me."

**************

Have you ever wanted so much that your ears tingle and buzz, that you can't keep your lips closed, that you can barely keep your eyes open, despite the enticement before you?

Have you?

*************

I can't believe I'm watching this.

Watching it with him beside me.

He stares at the screen, his eyes glinting with the twisted incredulity of a man walking into flame, unable to stop himself.

*************

His teeth worry the inside of his lower lip before he counters, "Where did you get this?"

"It was left inside my newspaper."

Oh. Oh! His thought is telegraphed plainly through his expression, his air of unflappable calm notwithstanding.

"Is that all of it?"

"No." I don't say anything else.

I don't need to.

************

My scarf.

Touching his face.

Run, slowly, all over his body.

Each and every part.

Watching the tape, I had felt it, almost as if the scarf had transformed into my hands.

My mouth.

My...

Ah, but...

My name.

My name on his lips as he comes.

Jesus.

If he only knew...

**********

"You see, Scully, I received a tape very like this myself today. But the, uh, featured player in the tape I got was a bit different."

Oh, _Fuck!_

*********

We stare at one another, both feeling, I believe, like the proverbial child caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

Which really isn't all that far from the truth.

********

"Tell me."

*******

My words come flying back in my face.

I know that people can't really die of embarrassment.

They only want to.

******

The tape, having been on pause too long, resets, and CNN blares out. I jump, and he flicks the mute button on the remote.

He knows.

He _knows_.

*****

I wonder which night he's seen.

What I revealed.

I think about that for a while, as he waits patiently.

****

Our relationship has always been show don't tell.

No Matter What.

***

Have you ever wanted so much that your skin felt like the smooth, ripe flesh of a nectarine, ready to burst with juice and sweetness?

Have you?

**

I have.

*

Humidity.

Heat. Moisture.

Simple concept.

My face, caught in freeze-frame, is flushed with healthy color, and tiny droplets in my hairline look like diamonds caught in wet red satin.

_____  
End

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ten, Helen, Angie, and Dreamerlea, who all wanted a sequel. This might not be exactly what they had in mind, but... Follows Calliope.
> 
> Eternal gratitude to DP, who is both encouragement and a joy. Special thanks to B for his support and inspiration.
> 
> I would appreciate feedback in any shape or form. So, please, let me know what you think...
> 
> Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me. They are the creations and property of Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting, and 1013 Productions, and have been used without permission. The situations, however, are mine, bless my ever twisted little mind.
> 
> M: "Keep going, FBI woman."  
> S: "Mulder? What are you doing?"  
> The X-Files, Redux


End file.
